


Mirror Image

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Collars, Crying, Dark Magic, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Magic, Mirror Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Siblings, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: What would happen if Onward was in a mirror universe? Would it be the same happy story or would things go horribly askew?⚠️ Trigger Warning for Child Abuse ⚠️
Relationships: Ian Lightfoot/Original Character(s), Laurel Lightfoot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 44





	1. A Bitter Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherofrevels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofrevels/gifts).



> Holden DOES NOT belong to me. He belongs to motherofrevels

Holden Hoarfrost was a great father, pretty much what any husband or wife would want their spouse to be like but, once his wife; Laurel passed away shortly after giving birth to her second son; Iandore...He suddenly _**changed**_. He began searching for a way to bring his wife back. 

Barley was simply a child but, despite being young; he had to be a good big brother. Whether it be feeding, changing, playing with Ian...he'd do it as Holden obsessively searched for something... _anything_ to bring Laurel back. It wasn't that he didn't want to care for his son's he just... forgot. Barley often had to remind his father to eat, as the man frantically flipped through the multitude of spell books. 

"Barley…" Holden spoke, sitting at the kitchen table, holding a sleeping Iandore in one arm, gently rocking him.  
"Yes, Dad?" The young elf responded, looking up from his bowl of cereal.  
"I just wanna say thank you for helping me with Ian...I know I've been a bit... busy with my research but, you've been a very good boy." Holden purred, sweeping Barley's hair aside and placing a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. 

"Dad...Have you found a way to bring Mom back?" The young elf asked.  
"No...but, you might be able to help me…" Holden said with a smile, setting Ian down in a small crib in the living room. Barley smiled widely as he was led to Holden's bedroom. Books and papers were scattered everywhere. The sleep deprived man gripped the staff that was leaning against the desk that was filled with books.

"Here, hold this." The glasses wearing man said, handing the large wooden pole to his child. Barley held the wizard's staff and Holden grabbed a sheet of paper and held it up for Barley to read.  
"Now, say this out loud." Holden instructed. Barley spoke the words and...nothing, not even a spark. He tried a few more times but...it was fruitless. Barley didn't have the gift of magic…Damnit. _Damnit._ ** _DAMNIT!_**

"Sorry, bud...I guess you can't help…" The older elf sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.  
"I'm sorry…" The young elf hiccuped, tears threatening to spill.  
"It's okay, bud. You can still help by taking care of Ian, alright?" Holden spoke, standing over his desk, flipping through one of the many spell books.  
"O-Okay…" The small boy sniffled.  
"Now, go on. We're done here." The man dismissed his son.  
"M-Maybe, I can-"  
"No. Go on, Barley-"  
"But, I-"

" ** _I SAID NO!_** " Holden growled, sunset eyes glinting in the low light. Barley stiffened before large, wet tears began dripping from the elf's hazel eyes.  
"Barley…" Holden started before the young elf rushed away, crying and sniffling. Holden sighed loudly, rubbing at his tired eyes. _He had to get a hold on his anger…_

\----

One day, Barley overheard Holden mumbling to himself in his room, his voice slurred slightly.  
"... it's _his_ fault... _he's_ the reason she got sick...the other is _useless_ to me…" The three old boy whimpered softly. _Ian's fault…?_ Barley felt something inside him...He felt like he needed to protect his younger brother. 

The young elf heard his father stand up with an annoyed growl, hearing the young Iandore crying.  
"... shut the hell up…" Holden growled, exiting his bedroom, anger clearly visible on his face.  
"D-Dad-" Barley started, tugging at his father's pant leg.  
"In a minute, Barley." Holden stated, coldly. The elf stepped in front of his father, blocking the way to baby Iandore's room.

"Dad... Don't hurt him, please…" Barley stated, tears threatening to spill.  
" _You heard didn't you?_ " Holden spoke. The tiny elf nodded, shaking slightly. " _It's his fault she's gone... he's the reason she got sick...he's responsible for all of this._ " Barley was shaking, he'd never seen this side of his father before.  
"Move, Barley." Holden commanded.  
"No- I won't let yo- AAHH!" The young elf denied, getting cut off by sharp pain in his cheek. Holden had slapped him.  
"I said, **move.** " The man growled, drunken anger boiling over.

" ** _You can hurt me all you want...But, don't you dare lay a finger on him!_** " 

Barley was crying, tears streaming down his, now bruising, cheek. But, he wasn't going to let his father hurt his baby brother.  
"Fine. Then, _you_ take care of him." Holden's voice was now even, cold as could be as he walked back to his bedroom, closing the door. Barley entered his younger brother's room and picked up Ian, comforting the infant, his own tears still falling.  
"Don't worry, Ian... I'll-I'll keep you safe…" The young elf soothed, rubbing his younger sibling's back.

\----

Holden didn't stop looking through his extensive collection of spell books. None of them were useful in the slightest! Until, he found a sleek black book, it had strange grey characters that seemed to be in a strange language until the man picked it up, the gray characters shifted to form the words "Arcane Arts".  
"...Dark Magic?" The elf mused, running a hair through his loose blue hair. He heard faint whispers, seemingly coming from the book itself. The man smiled, knowing this book would hold all the answers. 

After flipping through the pages, he found exactly what he was looking for! **A Revival Spell!** But, it had a cost...that being Equivalent Exchange.

_To bring back a deceased loved one, you must present an offering; A person blessed with the gift of magic. The type of magic doesn't matter. Upon presenting the offering the deceased will be released and the offering will take their place._

"A person blessed with the gift of magic…Hmmm-" Holden mumbled, stroking his bearded chin.

\----

Eventually, A day came that Barley dreaded: Preschool. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Ian alone with him, that monster of a man. But, Barley went, after a failed attempt of pretending to have a stomach ache.

Holden sat down on the couch, looking at his infant son, sitting in his playpen, gurgling absentmindedly. The man looked at the small elf, smiling to himself. He noticed something, a small glint of something in the Iandore's eyes. Holden closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again, black sclera with a red pupil.

The infantile elf had a bright blue, glittering aura. He had the gift?! The father's eyes returned to normal as he lifted the child, smiling.  
"My, Iandore... You're certainly something special, aren't you?" The man chuckled, the baby simply giggling in response, too young to really respond. 

_Something special, indeed..._


	2. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barley and Ian grow up; Holden treats both of them rather differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Trigger Warning for Child Abuse in this chapter ⚠️

As the two elves began growing up, their personalities started shining through. Barley was pretty hostile to everybody; almost as if he couldn't trust anyone. He was also pretty sensitive and insecure; often wearing hoodies or long sleeves even in the summer. (Was he hiding something?). 

Ian on the other hand was extremely confident, a bit headstrong; rushing into situations without thinking, and he was very obvious of people's feelings/motivations. He could always tell when his brother was feeling down and he would do anything in his power to cheer up his older brother. 

Holden began spending time with Ian whenever he could; praising the young elf, taking him out on 'father son days', etc. The curly haired elf enjoyed spending time with his father but, Ian noticed that Holden never seemed to do these things with Barley.

"Hey, Dad?" The younger elf asked, returning home after a day with Holden.  
"Yes?" The father replied.  
"How come you never have these kinds of days with Barley?" Ian questioned.  
"Well...I've proposed the idea to him yet, he shut that idea down...Can't imagine why-" Holden explained, a puzzled expression on his face.   
"Huh- Well, okay." Ian was stumped, he'd have to ask Barley about this. 

Holden headed upstairs while the nine year old knocked on his brother's door. He heard his older brother sniffle loudly.  
"Barley? Are you alright?" Ian asked, voice laced with concern.  
"Y-Yeah! Just, got something in my eye-" The preteen spoke, voice wavering slightly.   
"Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want…"   
" _I'M FINE!_ " Barley growled through the door, causing his brother to back away. Ian headed upstairs to his room, he could tell something was wrong with Barley; he was crying about something. 

\----

Barley was getting furious over Holden's abuse getting more and more violent. Going from the occasional punch or slap to full-on brawling. Barley's body was littered with bruises. Holden's wasn't much different; a mix of bruises and bite marks (Barley was a biter). 

The elf figured he could go to the police; surely they would side with him, _right?_ Barley called the police and mentioned the situation and they said an officer would be at his house soon. Holden was very confused as to why a cop car was pulling up in front of his house. The old elf opened the door, greeting the centaur officer.

"Well, what a surprise to see you, Officer Colt!" Holden greeted his friend.  
"Holden, it's nice to see you- but, the reason I'm here is- I received a call from your son concerning some _abuse claims._ " Colt explained the situation, adjusting his belt.  
"That's right!" The young teenager said, emerging from his bedroom. The elf rolled up his sleeves, revealing dark purple bruises on both of his arms, the occasional unicorn bandage decorating the elf's forearms. 

"Oh, Barley...I told you, those are from you and Ian playing at the park a few days ago, remember? You both had a pretty rough match of football, _remember?_ " Holden chuckled, dismissing his son's claims with the wave of his hand.   
"Well, Holden, have you got any proof of this?" The policeman asked, still a bit sceptical.  
"Of course!" The glasses wearing elf spoke, pulling out his phone and opening a few pictures of his son's playing football.

"See? Clearly, my son here is just overreacting; I think he just wants some attention. _Isn't that right, buddy?_ " Holden laughed, pulling his son into a sideways hug, gripping his shirt from the back.  
"Well, Barley? Is that it? Seeking attention?" Colt questioned, looking down at the elf.  
"I-I...yes, sir…" Barley whimpered, feeling his father's grip tighten on his shirt.   
"Alrighty then, I guess I'll be on my way, then- You two have a nice day." The centaur said, turning and trotting away. 

The second the door was closed and Colt had driven away, Holden turned to his son.  
" **What. The. _FUCK?!_** " Holden snarled, face full of fury. Barley took a step back, fear very obvious in his hazel eyes.  
"I-I'm tired of you abusing me!" Barley growled, trying to stay strong despite the fear he felt coursing through his body.   
" _Abuse? Heh, I'll show you abuse, boy…_ " The elf's father chuckled darkly. Loose strands of dark indigo hair covered the man's face as he dragged Barley to the boy's own bedroom by his shirt, the teen elf struggling uselessly. 

Holden closed the bedroom door and turned to his son, eyes hidden in the darkness of the room.   
"Turn around and take off your shirt." The elder elf commanded.  
"W-What?" The younger elf questioned, unsure if he heard the question right.   
"Turn around and take your shirt off. **I won't ask again.** " Holden repeated. 

Barley felt himself shaking as he removed his shirt and sat on his knees, facing away from his father. Holden removed his belt, folding it in half before swinging downward; a loud **SLAP** sounding as the leather connected with bare skin. Barley bit down on his lip, not wanting to give his abuser the satisfaction of hearing him scream. 

**SLAP.** Barley let out a muffled grunt, gripping his removed shirt between his hands.   
**SLAP.**. The elf felt wet, warm tears streaming down his face.  
 **SLAP.**. A small, sharp cry escaped past the wavy haired elf's lips, Barley was pretty sure his back was now bleeding; sharp pain surging through his back. 

**SLAP. SLAP. _SLAP!_**

Holden ended with one final **SLAP** and left his child's bedroom. As soon as the man was gone from the room; the teenager began sobbing into his removed shirt. 

\----

Ian was surprised; his father holding out a long, wrapped present to his child; Ian having turned 13. The curly-haired elf removed the cloth around the gift and was amazed; it was a wizard's staff!  
"Dad…" Ian said in amazement, eyes practically sparkling.  
"What do you think, Iandore?" Holden purred, smiling at his younger child.  
"I-I'm a wizard…? _I'M A WIZARD?!_ " Ian spoke out in excitement, hugging his father. 

Barley was happy for his brother but, he felt a large pang of jealousy in his chest.   
"I can sense magical energy inside you, Ian. You have so much _potential._ " The elves father praised, rubbing his son's back as he hugged the thin boy.   
"I'll have to teach you how to use that staff, don't want you casting spells all willy-nilly, after all." Holden explained, pulling away from the hug.  
"Thanks, Dad!" Ian said with a wide smile.  
"You're welcome, _my special boy…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💙Comment and Kudos are greatly appreciated!💙


	3. The Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Holden have a very bonding experience.

The day Barley turned 18, he wanted to just run away and never look back... **but, he couldn't**. He couldn't just leave Ian like that. He had to protect him; **he had to**. He wasn't going to abandon his brother and leave him alone with that monster.

\----

As soon as Ian learned he had the gift of magic; Holden took it upon himself to train Ian. They had turned the basement from a storage area to a proper training area. Ian was a very quick learner. With every successful spell, Holden would shower his son with praise. 

Everytime the curly-haired elf was complimented, he felt a flutter in his chest. It was _strange_. But, it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. His father occasionally went even further, hands resting on the boy's shoulders or waist; adjusting the young wizard's posture. They seemed to linger there a second or two longer than necessary. 

"Ian...You're doing so good...You're a natural!" Holden purred, eyes glinting with pride.  
"Heheh, Thanks, Dad!" Ian giggled, cheeks heating up with a bright blue.   
"Ian- I wanted to show you something…" The older elf spoke, opening a sleek spell book to a specific page.  
"Revival Spell…?" Ian read aloud, studying the page. " _...I can meet Mom?_ "  
"Potentially, yes...But, it costs a person with the gift of magic-" Holden explained.   
"Oh…" The young elf said, expression dropping.

Ian began flipping through the small black spell book. He took notice of a passage within the Arcane Arts book.

_"Arcane Arts can be used by ANYBODY but, people without the gift of magic can suffer more severe drawbacks. People who weild the Arcane Arts are technically classified as having the gift of magic."_

"Anybody…? Hey, Dad- This book says anybody can use Arcane Arts. What if we teach somebody to use the magic and use them?" Ian suggested.  
"That's...very interesting, Iandore. I like the way you think." The elder wizard chuckled, stroking his beard. The man felt an idea slowly forming in his head... _Maybe, **he** could be useful for something..._

\----

The day Ian turned 16, Holden came to Ian's bedroom, holding a small box.  
"Ian...I wanted to give you a special gift." The man said, handing the elf the box. Ian opened it and pulled out the contents. It was a collar with " _ **Daddy's Boy**_ " written in beautiful silver lettering.   
"Do you like it?" Holden asked as his son looked at the gift.

" _I love it…_ " Ian felt a warmth spread across his face as he donned the extravagant collar. Holden smiled, gently cupping the thinner male's cheek before pressing their lips together.   
"D-Dad…" Iandore gasped, cheeks and ears burning with a vibrant blue.   
"Ian...Do you want this?" The elf's father asked, hand gently pressed on his son's chest; right over his steadily beating heart.

Ian felt a conflicting tug at his decision; between wanting to do this with his father versus his older brother's warnings.   
" _...Yes. I want this…_ " Ian purred, placing his hand over his father's own, much larger, hand.  
"That's my boy…" Holden growled, venomous lust lacing his voice. 

The sunset eyed man kissed his son, pressing him down onto the bed; fingers creeping underneath the frail man's flannel. Ian whimpered as Holden's fingers brushed over the elf's indigo nipples.   
"H-Hah...D-Dad…" The elf gasped with a breathy moan.   
"Does that feel good, babe?" Holden purred, pulling off Ian's shirt; allowing the ornate collar to stand out against the boy's pale blue skin. 

" _So beautiful…_ " The older elf growled, teeth tracing over Ian's neck; the young elf gasping in pleasure.   
"A-Ahhh... _Daddy…_ " Ian moaned, hips bucking forward; lust slowly overtaking him.  
"Mmm; who's Daddy's good boy?" Holden purred, sinking his teeth along the boy's shoulder; leaving visible bite marks across the delicate skin.  
" _I-I am!_ " Ian confirmed, cheeks and ears burning hot with a bright cerulean. 

"Do you want to feel Daddy inside of you, baby boy?" Holden asked, fingers resting on the waistband of Ian's jeans.   
" _Y-Yes!_ " The skinny elf gasped, heat pooling in his loins, an obvious bulge in the boy's pants. Holden unbuttoned his son's jeans, sliding them off alongside the boy's plaid briefs; leaving the boy completely exposed, collar being the only garment on the boy's body.

" _Ian... You're so gorgeous…_ " The elder elf mused, tracing his fingers over the boy's naked form.  
"Daddy, please... I'm s-so hot!" Ian gasped, golden-brown eyes gleaming in the low light of the bedroom.   
Holden grinned, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket and unclicked the top, pouring the clear jelly onto his fingers. The man spread Ian's legs and pressed his slicked-up fingers against the boy's tight, virgin entrance. 

Ian shrieked as he was stretched open by his father's rough fingers. The young elf's fingers dug into his bedsheets as he gripped the sheets, Holden pressing deeper. Holden enjoyed every little gasp and moan from his precious little wizard.   
"D-Daddy…" Ian moaned, voice slightly strained, stiff member leaking light-blue pre. 

Holden removed his fingers and pulled the thin elf onto his lap.   
"Ready to feel all of Daddy inside you?" The glasses wearing elf asked, palming at the large bulge in his khakis.   
"Yes, Daddy...I want your staff inside me…" The young elf purred softly, eager to ride his father. The man unzipped his pants; pulling out his large length. 

"You're...so big…" Ian gasped, admiring his father's large member. The elf's slid into Ian, the smaller male gasping, hole burning as Holden's thick meat stretched him further.   
"Mmm, so tight for Daddy~" Holden growled, starting to thrust at a steady pace; nibbling Ian's blushing ear. Ian's whole body was burning; heat boiling in his groin, his cock weeping pre. 

Wet slapping sounds filled the young elf's bedroom as he was fucked by his father; _his own father_. It should be so wrong and immoral but, it felt so... right. The golden-brown eyed elf glanced down, seeing his stomach bulging with every thrust. Ian rested a hand on his lower stomach, feeling his stomach as it bulged, morning in ecstacy.

Holden growled, roughly biting into his son's shoulder as he came, filling up Ian. The young elf shuddered as he released, light blue seed shooting up onto his chest. Holden chuckled, kissing Ian's cheek.  
"I love you, Iandore."  
"I love you too, Dad."

**_And just like that, the seed was planted..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian learns something about his father and Barley discovers something about his brother.

Ian and Holden's relationship was their little secret; only happening behind closed doors. Nobody could know about it... _Not even Barley_ … Ian still wore the collar, hiding it beneath his flannel's collar, buttoning the top button as an extra precaution. 

Ian continued practicing magic with his father; trying out stronger spells. Instead of compliments; he was now showered with kisses, hugs, the occasional grope. Everytime Ian was close to his father; he felt this strange _feeling_ in the back of his head. It was like a dull ache of some kind. The elf just shrugged it off, thinking it was just a headache.

\----

Barley and Holden were arguing at the top of the stairs.   
"Fuck you…!" The stocky elf growled. Holden simply glared, grabbing his son by his hoodie.   
"To think I ever wanted a son like _you_ …" Holden growled darkly, releasing his son with a small shove, causing the teenager to stumble, losing his balance.   
" **W-WHOA!** " Barley gasped, feet sliding out from under him, causing him to stumble and fall down the stairs.

**THUMP! RUMBLE! CRASH!**

**_CRACK!_ **

"SON OF A BITFROST!" Barley shouted, clutching his left arm. "...I think my arm is broken…"   
"Get in the car…" Holden said with a sigh. The two men entered the car, Barley clutching his injured arm.  
"Whenever they ask...You fell down the stairs... _Got it?_ "  
"Yes…"

\----

"Alright, Ian. I want you to hit me with your magic." Holden said, after noticing how easily Ian was able to use spells that used to give him trouble.   
"A-Are you sure?" Ian stuttered, not wanting to harm his father.  
"I just want to make sure you are strong enough to handle using Arcane Arts." The older man explained.   
"Alright-" Ian sighed after a moment.

" _**VOLTAR THUNDERSEER!**_ " The young mage shouted, a large bolt of lightning hitting Holden square in the face.  
Ian's eyes widened, noticing the change in his father's face. Something was... very, **very wrong** …

The left half of Holden's face and the top half of his shoulder was a deep, inky black. It was almost- blacker than black. It looked like it was dripping, thin strands connecting from his cheek to his shoulder. The man's eyes were now both a bright, glowing red; the black viscous liquid trickling out of his right eye as a wide, shark toothed grin spread across his face. 

_**"What's wrong, Ian? You seem scared…"**_

The entire room felt ice cold as Ian felt a sudden throbbing in the back of his head, fear surging through him. Holden chuckled, the fear that Ian gave off, allowing his elf skin to quickly cover up the inky form beneath. As soon as the black figure was no longer visible, the throbbing and fear disappeared almost immediately. 

"D-Dad...What was that?" Ian spoke, still visibly afraid.  
"Ian... _You weren't supposed to see that_...But, this certainly proves just how strong you've become…" Holden began, voice turning from dark growl to a purr. The man pulled his son into a hug.  
" _You're such a good, strong boy…_ "

\----

Holden had begun to teach his magically-inclined son how to use Dark Magic. Dark Magic was dangerous but extremely powerful. While it was powerful, it drained the user's strength immensely- sometimes even leaving permanent marks on the user's body. But, if the user was blessed with the gift of magic...they were less likely to suffer any permanent damage; as long as they didn't abuse the Arcane Arts. 

" ** _ARCANA IGNITUS!_** " Ian shouted, black and purple flames shooting from his staff, scorching the decoy dummy. Ian panted heavily, body feeling weak after only a few attempts at using an Arcane Spell. The older elf smiled, patting his son on his back. Ian stood up, smiling at his father.  
"Is it...normal for my wrists to...ache like this?" The curly-haired elf questioned, rubbing his wrists.  
"Yes, it's perfectly normal when using Arcane Arts...But, it's very important to take breaks... don't want to abuse it- Like, I have…" Holden explained, rolling up his sleeves, revealing that his wrists have turned a dark purple, the veins around the area having turned black, easily visible beneath his normal, cerulean skin. 

"Goodness…I'm...gonna go finish my homework-" The sixteen year old said, exiting the basement. Ian entered the house through the kitchen and knocked softly on his brother's door, entering as he did. Barley looked up from the book he was reading, setting it aside, smiling at his younger sibling.

"Hey, Barley." The thinner elf smiled in return, giving his sibling a hug. Barley let out a small groan, playfully pushing Ian off him, eliciting a chuckle from both of the elves.   
"Hey…" Barley began before noticing a glint of something beneath the collar of Ian's shirt. "What's that?" The older elf questioned.  
"Huh? What's what?" Ian replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"This…" Barley urged, hands reaching for the collar of Ian's flannel shirt.  
"B-Barley- No!" 

The stocky elf stared at the pale pink and silver collar, eyes wide in shock.   
"Ian…" Barley began, reading the phrase on the ornate collar. "Did... _he_ put this on you…?"  
Ian looked away, shame and guilt visible on his face.  
" _Did he touch you…?_ "  
Ian simply nodded, still looking away.  
" _**I'll wring his FUCKING NECK!**_ " Barley growled, protective nature taking over as fury filled his face. 

The smaller elf grabbed his brother's wrist, stopping him.  
"I-I wanted to wear it…" The curly-haired elf explained, voice shaky.  
"You **WHAT**?!" The older sibling shouted, visibly curious.   
"He gave it to me...I wanted to wear it." Ian explained again, louder this time.   
Barley grabbed Ian's shoulders. "Ian- He's dangerous; don't you understand that?!" 

"I know but...He makes me feel things that I've never felt before…" The golden-brown eyed elf said with a small smile, cheeks and ears heating up slightly.   
"Ian- You need to stay away from Dad…" Barley pleaded, voice filled with concern.   
"I know...but, I can't…"   
"He's just using you- _Don't you understand that_?!" Barley begged, tightening his grip on his younger brother's shoulders.

_"I DON'T CARE, BARLEY! I LOVE HIM!"_

Barley simply stared for a moment before letting go of Ian and leaving his room. He grabbed his van keys and opened the front door, turning back to speak.  
" _Whenever you realize what a monster he truly is- Don't come crying to me._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	5. Darkness Spreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Barley make up.

_"Whenever you realize what a monster he truly is- Don't come crying to me."_

Ian could still hear Barley's words ringing in his head.   
"Barley...You have no idea…" The young elf sighed, remembered what he had seen after his father was struck with the magic. 

_Was that really what his father looked like? Was it simply a trick of the eye? Magic, maybe?_

The thoughts ran through Ian's mind. He couldn't stay away from his father because; he needed to get better with magic. But, the closer he gets to Holden; the further he gets from Barley…

Ian sighed as he absentmindedly twirled the crystalline charm dangling from the collar. _What am I gonna do…?_

\----

"Hey, Dad?" Ian spoke one day.  
"Yes, Iandore?" Holden responded, looking up from his book.  
"Do you think I could, maybe, teach Barley how to use the Arcane Arts?" The elf asked.  
"I think that's a _wonderful idea…_ " The older elf purred after a moment of thought; handing his son the sleek black book.   
"Thank you, Dad." Ian said with a smile, earning a kiss from his father that caused the dull ache in the back of his skull to flare up for a moment. 

\----

Ian gently knocked on his older brother's bedroom.  
"Hey, Barley? Can I come in?" Ian spoke softly. The silence was deafening.   
"... Fine-" The older elf eventually huffed. Ian entered the dim bedroom, seeing Barley sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest, with a glare that could fell a dragon in mere moments. The young elf felt a huge pang of guilt in his chest as Barley's eyes burned holes through his body. 

"B-Barley…I'm sorry- After some thinking...I think you're right- our father really **_is_** a monster-" Ian spoke nervously, avoiding eye contact with his sibling. The elder brother stood up, rolling up his hoodie sleeves, holding his arms up for his sibling to examine.  
"This is what that monster has done to me…" Barley stated as Ian's eyes glazed over every cut, bruise, and scar. Ian took particular notice of a series of pale blue horizontal cuts across the stocky elf's non-cast covered wrist; some more recent than others.

"B-Barley…"   
"There's more-" 

The hazel eyed elf pulled his hoodie and shirt off, exposing his pudgy stomach and chest and turned around; large gashes and scars littered the elf's indigo skin.   
"Good Gods... Barley-- I'm s-so sorry-" Ian began weeping, wrapping his arms around his sibling, body quaking as tears streamed down the thin elf's cheeks. Barley responded by holding his younger brother and gently rubbing the boy's back, silently letting his own tears fall.

"I wanna make it up to you, Barley-" Ian began, wiping his tears away with his shirt sleeve.   
"Oh? In what way, little bro?" Barley sniffled, covering his torso with his hoodie, cramming his hands into the pocket.   
"How do you feel about... learning magic?" The curly-haired elf said with a smile, pulling out a sleek black book. 

_For the first time in a long time, Ian saw his brother smile..._

\----

Ian handed Barley a metal staff, topped with an Arcane Amethyst Orb. The staff was used to help harness the powers of Dark Magic. It was originally Holden's...But, Ian found a more ornate staff a couple weeks ago; it was made of Sinistine Steel and adorned with a Raven's Head, both eyes made of Arcane Amethysts that glowed in the light. The young elf gifted it to his father for the elder elf's birthday; earning a very thorough thanks afterwards. 

Barley held the staff with vigor, grinning widely; feeling like a wizard from one of the many fantasy RPG video games he loved so much.   
"Okay- Now, point the staff at the dummy and say " _Levitateus Arcanus_ "!" The elf instructed.  
The stockier elf took a deep breath, focusing his attention on the dummy.

" ** _LEVITATEUS ARCANUS!_** " 

Barley and Ian watched in amazement as the orb at the tip of the staff glowed, engulfing the dummy in an eerie purple energy as it floated upwards. Barley's grin spread widely over his face, watching the target before the glow faded, the cloth and hay entity landing with a clunk. 

" _I...just used... Magic?!_ " Barley shouted in pure excitement, hugging Ian tightly. Ian felt a sense of pride as he hugged his brother back.   
"Wanna try another?" The wizard proposed, opening the small spell book.  
"You know it!" The older sibling purred, assuming his spellcasting pose.  
"Try using " _Occultus Blizzardus_ "." The young elf spoke, eyes glowing brightly. 

" ** _OCCULTUS BLIZZARDUS!_** "

Lilac frost crept across the ground, quickly giving way to large, violet icicles before they encased the dummy in jagged, dark, sinister, frozen crystals. Barley simply grinned, eager to keep learning, ignoring the dull ache in his wrists. 

\----

Holden could sense that Barley was slowly learning, becoming somewhat proficient in the Arcane Arts; the dark energy calling out him. Holden smirked to himself, looking at a photo of himself and Laurel.

**_"Soon, my love...Soon…"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	6. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revival Spell is finally performed.

Every night for the past few days; Ian's mind was racing. Every day, Barley was getting stronger at using the Dark Magic and the young wizard knew the inevitable day was drawing closer and closer. 

_The Revival Spell._

Ian felt his head throbbing as he thought about performing the spell. He _didn't_ want to risk losing his brother but, he _did_ want to meet his mother. Ian clutched at his curly deep blue hair, trying to comprehend all these thoughts. 

_Barley...or his mother...Yes. Barley has always been there for him but...he may never get another chance like this…_

"Ohh...What am I gonna do…?" Ian groaned, voice slightly muffled as he flopped his face down into the pillow. Ian perked up, suddenly getting an idea.  
"That might work!" The elf thought out loud. 

\----

Barley retched and gagged, a thick, viscous black liquid dripping down his chin into the sink. Ever since he started using the Arcane Arts, this started happening. Along with his wrists aching and slowly turning purple with black veins, pounding headaches, and his eyes occasionally leaking a similar black substance. 

"I know...I shouldn't… _HRRK--_ Keep abusing the magic...but-  
_**I have to...To keep Ian safe…**_ " Barley coughed between gasps and hiccups. 

\---

Holden held the sleek black book as he traced a stick of red chalk over the smooth basement floor. The elf slowly and carefully drew the large hex circle over the floor before placing pitch black candles at the designated spots. The man smirked, looking down at his handiwork.

**_It was almost time...Soon, she'd be back…_ **

\----

Holden placed a hand on his oldest son's shoulder, a smirk on his face.  
"So, Barley...I see you've been getting very skilled with the Arcane Arts…" The man purred.  
"Yeah…?" Barley spoke, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, how about you help me with _something_? I could really use your _help_ …" The man's sunset eyes almost seeming to glow as he took a step towards the back door.  
"...Um...Okay?" The hoodie-clad elf responded, still somewhat sceptical. 

Ian felt his entire frame shaking in fear as he followed his brother and father down the stairs that led to the basement. Holden handed Barley the sleek black book that was opened to a specific page and the metal staff.  
"Just read this incantation for me, Barley." Holden said with a sinister smile. Barley stepped into the hex circle, holding the book and staff.

_"Dark Spirits of the underworld. I trade my being to revive another. Take my mortal body and trade it for another. **NECROMANIC REVIVAL!** "_

All the black candles immediately blazed to life, large purple flames igniting as the hex circle began glowing brightly. The amethyst at the tip of Barley's staff glowed as a small black hole began opening up across from the stocky elf. A black cross immersed from the hole, a curvy elf woman with short hair attached to it.

Barley's eyes widened. He recognized this woman.

_It was Laurel. His mother._

The pitch black chains wrapped around the woman's frame loosened, dropping her onto the floor. Holden felt his smile widen, Ian stiffened, head pounding; he knew what was going to happen. _It was now or never!_

The skinny elf rushed forward; entering the hex circle before he shoved his brother out of the circle as thin, shadowy tendrils entangled the wizard's body, pining him to the cross Laurel was attached to only moments ago. 

"I-Ian?! N-No!" Barley yelped, reaching a hand forward in an effortless attempt. 

"Barley...I'm sorry but...I can't bear to lose you...Tell Mom I love her…" The wizard said, a somber smile on his face. 

Barley and Holden could only stare as the cross sank back into the ground; both shocked by the younger elf's actions. Almost as soon as it began; it was finished. 

Pools of black wax where the candles once stood, the hex circle smudged and intelligible, and a curvy woman laying where Ian was standing just a moment prior. 

_**Laurel was back but, Ian was gone...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	7. Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel is back but... Ian...

Barley stood up, expression completely unreadable as he walked over to were Ian was previously standing before he was taken away. He dropped to his knees, staring at the inky black stain on the concrete floor.   
"I-Ian…?" Barley's voice barely audible as his thick fingers touched the cold basement floor. 

Barley felt a pang of desperation as he began clawing at the floor, the rough floor shredding his fingers with every swipe of his hands, leaving streaks of red blood and small chunks of finger nails as the bulky elf continued clawing without a care.  
" _ **IAN! COME BACK, PLEASE!**_ " The elf yelled and sobbed, making not a single dent in the stone floor; only harming himself.

Holden placed a hand on his older son's shoulder, causing the elf to stop his actions.  
"Barley...He's gone…" The sunset eyed elf said, pinching the bridge of his nose, with a somber sigh. Barley felt fury overtake his sadness as he growled, balling a fist and thrusting it against his father's face. 

" **WHERE IS HE?!** " Barley half growled, half sobbed, standing up, glaring daggers at his father.  
"He's gone, Barley! **He's GONE!** " Holden growled back, wiping away the small trickle of blood and inky black liquid that trickled out of his nose. Barley was about to throw another punch but, both men turned their heads when they heard a feminine groan.

" _...H-Holden…? Barley?_ " 

The older elf knelt down, helping his revived wife to her feet. She was a bit unsteady and wobbly but, she was able to stand with the support of her husband. Barley looked at his mother, her hand cupping his cheek.   
"Barley...You've grown so much." She said with a smile.   
"Mom…" The elf responded, somber smile creeping onto his face as he hugged the smaller woman. After the two separated, Laurel turned to her husband.  
"Holden...Where is Ian…?"

\----

"You did **WHAT?!** " Laurel shouted after she was told about the Revival Spell along with Ian's sacrifice.  
"Honey, I--" Holden tried to explain before being cut off by a sharp slap to his cheek.  
"I cannot believe you would think of sacrificing your own son like that! Not to mention dabbling into the Arcane Arts! Magic is one thing but, Dark Magic?!" The woman continued, obviously enraged at your husband's actions.   
"But, Laurel-" The man attempted to speak, being cut off yet again.  
"No! Until you find a way to bring back my son, don't even speak to me!" Laurel yelled, storming up the stairs and slamming a door loudly after a few moments. 

Holden groaned, burying his face in his hands, sighing loudly.   
"Oooh, what am I going to do…?" The oldest elf groaned, muffled slightly by his hands.  
Barley heard the entire thing from his bedroom and he honestly wondered the same thing.   
"Ian...How am I gonna bring you back?" Barley thought aloud, looking at a photo of him and his younger sibling. The elf's hands trembled as wet, warm tears rolled down the man's face, soaking into the photo before it slipped from his hands, covering his face as he sobbed. 

After crying out all the tears the elf could muster, he wipes his eyes and grabs the sleek black book. There had to be some way to bring Ian back _right?_

\----

Ian awoke with a groan, he could feel that he was suspended in the hair, held to a cross with inky black chains. The place he was in was similar to small cave but instead of stalagmites; there were thick, stringy lines of the black viscous liquid. 

Ian could feel the throbbing in the back of his head start to intensify, growing louder and stronger, ears ringing loudly as it reached it's peak, feeling like a migraine before it just...stopped. The wizard opened his eyes, seeing a black figure with white eyes staring at him. 

It looked like an exact mirror version of himself except, completely black except for it's bright white eyes, two pointed black horns on its forehead, and a pointed tail.   
"W-What are you?" Ian asked after staring at the figure for a moment. The figure tilted it's head before pointing at Ian and then itself.  
"You're...me?" The figure nodded it's head. 

"How are you here?" The young elf asked after a few moments of silence. The inky mirror elf drew a heart shape with it's fingers.  
"... _Holden._ " This response was met with another nod.   
"But...how?"   
A seed shaped finger movement.  
"Oh...from our...intimacy?" Another nod.   
"So...you were that throbbing feeling in the back of my head?" Yet another nod.  
"So, you were used to...make it easier for Holden to persuade me?" Surprise, another nod. 

"...Is there _any_ way for me to come back?" After a few moments, the figure nodded.

\----

Barley slammed the book close, tossing it aside.  
"UGH- NOTHING!" The stocky elf growled, expression softening, looking at the photo of him and Ian. He sighed, setting the photo down on his nightstand and turning off his lamp. He removed his beanie and pulled the covers over himself. Maybe, some sleep would help…

After just a few moments, Barley's exhaustion hit him and he was out like a light.

"...B..ley…?"

" ….rle….?"

"B...arle…?"

Barley could've sworn he heard a distant, faraway voice calling him. It almost sounded like…

_**"...Ian?!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	8. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley hears Ian call out to him and learns of a way to contact his brother.

Barley shot up in bed, looking around his room, still in the same state of disorganized chaos. Did he really hear his brother's voice? Or, was it just a very vivid dream? The man couldn't really tell as he scratched the back of his head. A glance at his alarm clock revealed it was 7 AM. 

The elf groaned as he stood up, exiting his bedroom and heading to the upstairs bathroom. After dealing with his morning bladder issues, he looked in the mirror; hair messy and in complete disarray. Normally, he'd just hide it under his hood or beanie but, he figured "why not?" as he reached for a comb before flinching slightly. 

The comb had a few curly strands of cerulean hair stuck between the fine teeth. _Ian's hair_. Barley instead grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through his messy locks, straightening his bedhead. After fixing his hair, Barley suddenly gagged, coughing and spitting up a black liquid, vision blurring and shaking. His wrists throbbed and ached as he tightly gripped the bathroom counter. 

Barley took a few deep breaths, his eyes screwed shut, waiting for the throbbing ache in his head to fade away. After the pain faded, Barley opened his eyes. He could've sworn for a split second the sclera of his eyes was black but, it may have just been a trick of the eye because, they were still the same pearly white as always.

\----

"Good Morning, Barley!" Laurel greeted from the kitchen as the elf returned to the downstairs.  
"Morning, _Mom_...Heh, feels weird saying that." Barley chuckled, scratching at the back of his head. The woman smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.  
"Get used to it, Mister!" Laurel laughed, pulling her son into a playful headlock, the stocky elf to laugh, struggling against his mother's grasp. 

"W-Where's Dad?" Barley asked after being released.  
"Don't know… and quite frankly, I really don't care- Until he can bring Ian back, I'm not speaking to him." The woman spoke, expression souring.  
"O-Oh, right…" The man responded, sitting at the kitchen table. After a few moments, Laurel set a plate of pancakes in front of her son and herself, smiling happily.  
"Thanks, Mom." The man responded with a soft grin.  
" _There has to be some kind of way to bring Ian back, there has to be…_ " Barley's mind rang as he ate. 

\----

Later that night, Barley obsessively flipped through the book, musing over the all too familiar pages. The man sighed, sitting up as he yawned, putting the sleek book on his nightstand, the black cover twinkling in the low light as he tugged the small, beaded string on his bedside lamp, turning the light off, closing his amber eyes. 

"....arl.y…"

"...Barl.y…"

" _ **BARLEY!**_ "

Barley opened his eyes, not seeing his bedroom but, rather seeing an ethereal, space-like plane. The elf looked around before he saw a cloudy figure, taking a step towards it.  
"I-Ian…?" Barley spoke, staring at the clouded figure. The figure turned, curls bouncing as a familiar, lightly freckled face grinned widely. The two elves joined in a hug.

"Ian, where are we?" The older sibling asked, visibly curious.  
"Using my magic, I created this plane, a connection between you and I." Ian explained, his body floating like a ghost would. After all, in a technical sense, he was.  
"I miss you, Ian...I really do…" Barley admitted, expression dropping, glancing down at his feet.  
"I miss you, too...but, there might be a way to bring me back. Without needing to sacrifice another life but, it's tricky…" Iandore explained, causing his elder sibling to look up at him. 

"R-Really?! H-How?!" Barley asked enthusiastically. The plane shook slightly, Ian's form becoming cloudier.  
"T-This plane is very tiring to keep up for too long...But, check the page on the Connection Amulet... That'd be a smart place to start…It'll make it easier for us to contact each other!" The young elf hastily explained, body quickly becoming more and more transparent before the connection faded completely, allowing his brother to slip back into sleep. 

\----

The next morning, the scruffy elf woke up, his meeting between him and his brother still fresh in his mind. He stretched with a soft groan as small pops escaped from the skeleton trapped within his beefy frame. Barley reached over to his nightstand, noticing the black book was gone!

A small wave of panic ran through the elf's body when he clicked on the lamp, seeing the Arcane spellbook on the dingy floor of his bedroom. The panic diminished as he picked up the book, causing a nearby can of long since emptied Wizard's Brew to move with a soft _clink_. Barley felt a familiar surge of energy course through his aching wrists as he opened the sleek spellbook. 

He flipped through the pages, eventually finding the page for the Connection Amulet.  
"Crafting this amulet will allow you to connect dearly beloved people that have left the mortal plane. Using items that belong to a specific person will allow you to create a stronger bond to that person."  
The required items were as follows: Two Unicorn Feathers, Elven Thread, A Moon Shard, and the chance to add items that belonged to a desired person.

Barley smiled to himself, he had three of the four items; the only item he needed to find was a Moon Shard. And he knew exactly where to find one. After a quick visit to the restroom and a change of clothes, Barley told Laurel he was heading into town and would be back soon. The stocky elf hopped into his van and drove deeper into New Mushroomton. 

\----

Barley pulled up to a small store he often visited when picking up stuff for Quests of Yore or otherwise known as 'Magical Odds and Ends'. As the elf looked around the store, he quickly found what he was looking for, a Moon Shard. The crystal had a very clear, albeit milky white tint that gleamed like the moon. Barley picked it up and headed to the counter to purchase it. 

The young female saytr rung up the man and handed him his purchase, wrapped in some protective paper.  
"Here you go, sir! Any reason you're purchasing this crystal?" The woman asked.  
"Oh, I just need it for a project." Barley explained, looking at the smaller woman.  
"Well, if it's something magical- You may need to charge the Moon Shard." The saytr continued, emerald eyes glinting slightly as she spoke.  
"Charge…? How so?" The scruffy elf responded, tilting his head a bit  
"Just set it in a windowsill overnight and it should be charged by the moonlight itself." The clerk explained.  
"Thank you so much, Ma'am! Have a great day!" Barley thanked with a small bow, nearly tripping on his own shoelaces as he stumbled out the door, earning a small giggle and farewell from the woman. 

\----

Barley re-entered the house and was immediately greeted by his father trying to speak to Laurel who was promptly ignoring him.  
"Laurel, _please_! I-I'm sorry- _Please_ , speak to me!" Holden spoke, desperation very obvious in his usually smooth tone.  
Barley just awkwardly stared for a moment before slinking into his bedroom. He unwrapped the Moon Shard and placed it on the windowsill in his room. It just took one night to charge. Barley felt a small, satisfying hum in his chest; setting out the rest of the items; two unicorn feathers, a spool of Elven Thread, and Ian's comb which still had a few strands of his curly hair trapped between the thin teeth. 

_**"Soon, Ian...Soon…"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	9. Iridescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley finally makes a connection with Ian and learns a few new things about magic.

Barley woke up the next morning, and immediately leapt up, grabbing the Moon Shard from his windowsill. It was now glowing with a pale white light. The stocky elf felt warm energy pulsing from the crystal to his hand, it felt...calming. 

The elf took the Elven Thread and tied it around the larger end of the Moon Shard, before looping it around the ends of the unicorn feathers; one on each side of the gem. He then carefully tied the thin curly hairs around different parts of the amulet before he slid it around his neck. 

_"Ian? Can you hear me?"_

\----

Ian felt his ears perk up, hearing the familiar tone of his brother speaking to him amongst the dark, inky blackness.

_"Ian? Can you hear me?"_

"Barley?! Yes, I can hear you!" Ian called out. The elder elf heard his brother's voice ringing through his ears.  
_"Perfect! Now, I hate to be pushy- But, how can I bring you back?"_ Barley asked, being a bit impatient. 

"Okay...You have to perform the Revival Spell but, as I'm being dropped from the cross, you have to interrupt the ritual, whether it be by scuffing the hex circle or destroying one of the candles. It is dangerous- But, it should stop the ritual, allowing me to come back. But, there's something else I need to mention…" Ian explained, knowing of another issue. 

_"What is it?"_ The golden-eyed elf questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"It's about Holden…" Barley grimaced at the name. "He's...not what he seems... He's a monster...So, as soon as I'm back... I'm performing the Banishing Spell." Ian continued, already knowing of the risk.  
_"Banishing Spell?"_ Barley's voice repeated, flipping through the Arcane Spellbook until he reached the final page. 

_"Banishing Spell. By using the Dark Magic that is imbued within an Arcane Amethyst and the Dark Energy within your soul; you can banish a being from this realm but, doing so could cause the spellcaster's soul to be overrun with darkness thus completely destroying it, leaving them as a soulless husk.  
**DO NOT CAST EXCEPT AS A LAST RESORT!** " _

_"But, Ian...Your soul…"_ Barley said, eyes staring at the page.  
"I know...But, if we can banish Holden...It might just be worth it-" The younger sibling continued on.  
_"I don't like it...but, I trust you, Ian…"_ The older brother spoke after a few moments.  
"If we get rid of him...Things will get better, I promise!" The freckled elf promised. "I have to go now...I have to rest, Bar... I'll see you soon."  
_"Alright, Ian. I...love you…"_ Barley said somberly.  
"I love you, too." The tired spellcaster yawned, voice soon fading away.

\----

Barley sighed, standing up. He needed to clear his mind, a walk usually helped. As the stocky elf exited his bedroom; he bumped into his father. The sunset eyed man looked at the homemade jewelry around his son's neck. He was almost mesmerized by the Moon Shard. The Dark Elf reached to touch it; bright white energy entering Holden's hand, the white meeting the purple and black veins in the man's hand, causing him to yank his hand away with a pained cry, the skin on his fingers melting away to reveal an inky black, tar-like substance beneath. Barley was shocked, he could feel his heart racing. He felt _afraid?_ But, the calming aura of the crystal around his neck seemed to suppress the fear entirely. 

"What the hell?! What did you-?!" Holden growled, gripping his injured hand, glaring at his confused son. He raised a fist and swung it towards Barley but, before contact was made, a iridescent shield of white light materialized, stopping the older man's fist, causing more of the blue skin to melt away as he pulled back with another pained yell. He looked puzzled before he stared thoughtfully at the milky-white crystal before his eyes widened slightly.

" _A Moon Shard... **Light Magic…?**_ " The man said under his breath before retreating up the stairs. The stocky elf just looked at the crystal in awe, holding it in his hand.  
"Did you just... protect me?" The gamer whispered, the Moon Shard seeming to hum in response. Barley simply smiled softly, leaving the home, continuing onto his walk. 

\----

"H-Hey, Mom…? Dad?" Barley eventually spoke, breaking the uneasy silence at the dinner table.  
"Yes?" Laurel and Holden spoke at the same time, sharing a somewhat surprised glance, turning to their son.  
"I...I want to try and bring Ian back…" Barley admitted, still feeling uneasy about speaking his mind.  
"Barley...I know you miss your brother but...Dark Magic is incredibly dangerous…" Laurel responded, causing her husband to stiffen slightly.  
"Plus, trading your life for Ian's won't solve anything…" The glasses-wearing elf added after a moment; Laurel shooting him a dagger-like glare. 

"What if I... interrupt the ritual? When, Ian is already physically here?" Barley tried rationalizing.  
"Barley- Interrupting spells is extremely dangerous. Backfired magic can harm you, possibly even fatally." Holden explained; being the most knowledgeable about magic.  
"I know…but-" Barley held the Moon Shard around his neck. "This crystal protected me from... _something_ … earlier and I feel like it might protect me from magic backfiring."  
"That's a Moon Shard. Moon Shards have interesting properties; being calming and almost healing but; if harnessed properly, they can be used to wield the extremely scarce Light Magic." The elder male continued explaining. 

" _Light Magic…_ " Laurel muttered to herself before cringing slightly. "Holden...When we first met, you mentioned something about a _spark of light_ being deep within my soul; could that be something linked to Light Magic?"  
"In a way, yes. While the gift of magic is very elusive; Ian had both that gift and...he had the same spark you do, Laurel…But, Light Magic is extremely hard to use; even if you have that spark." The bearded man explained further.  
"Maybe, between Mom and Ian's sparks, this Moon Shard, and a little bit of luck...We could bring Ian back!" The older brother said, feeling a surge of heroic bravery enter him. 

_**"We're going to save you, Ian...We have to…"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


	10. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it; the end.

As the family of elves entered the basement, Barley grasped the metal staff tightly, entering the middle of the hex circle, black candles sitting atop the previously melted candles. He took a deep breath and began chanting the Revival Spell. 

_"Dark Spirits of the underworld. I trade my being to revive anothe..."_

Barley stopped mid-chant, feeling the Moon Shard around his neck beginning to burn with a vicious heat. The brilliant bright white jewel was beginning to turn a dark, sinister purple as Barley chanted before quickly returning to it's milky white color. The golden eyes of the elf were alight with a flame of determination. 

_"Dark Spirits of the underworld. I trade my being to revive another. Take my mortal body and trade it for another. **NECROMANIC REVIVAL!** "_

The stocky elf chanted the ritual spell completely, the amethyst orb at the tip of the staff was glowing brightly as the hex circle lit up with a sinister red as the candles ignited with purple fire. The Moon Shard began burning with an intense heat as the purple began overtaking the jewel, beginning at the bottom, slowly creeping upwards. A black hole formed on the ground in front of Barley, a black cross slowly rising out of it; a skinny elf attached to it with black chains. 

The chains loosened, dropping an unconscious Iandore; the older brother rushing forward to catch his brother.   
" ** _NOW!_** " Holden shouted, Laurel knocking over one of the black candles, causing it to topple over; black wax covering part of the red hex circle. Barley caught Ian as the spell backfired; iridescent light surrounding him and Ian as the magic burst; protecting the two brothers. Laurel had shielded her face and when she opened her eyes, her husband was in front of her, holding his ornate staff; a dark purple shield glowing in front of him before fading away. 

The light faded from around the siblings; the Moon Shard being half purple and half white before it cracked and the purple half fell to the ground with a soft _clink_. Ian's chocolatey eyes opened slowly, lashes fluttering as he saw his brother's bright smile; wrapping his frail limbs around his larger brother; laughing and sobbing out of pure happiness.

\----

Holden stepped forward as Barley set down his younger sibling. The flannel clad elf glared at his father with a rage filled expression. The air in the room shifted as chocolate eyes stared daggers at sunset colored ones. 

" _Ian…_ " The elder elf said softly, opening his arms to accept a hug.  
"Fath- No... Holden Hoarfrost…" Iandore began, taking a step forward, gripping his oaken staff. "I know what you are now; a _monster_. You simply used me to get back what you seeked, used me as a bargaining tool, used me for your own satisfaction, abused your own children...All of these things were for your own gain; weren't they?"  
"...I--" The Dark Elf glanced away for a moment.  
"As far as I'm concerned…" The young elf continued, removing the ornate collar decorated with the phrase " _Daddy's Boy_ " from around his neck and dropping it to the ground before stomping on it, the amber gem on it shattering. 

_**"I have no father."** _

"I see how it is, Iandore…" Holden said with a smirk, his hair obscuring details on his face before looking up at his son, the sclera of his eyes now pitch black with a red iris. The air in the basement continued to thicken; becoming almost suffocating.   
"Barley." Ian said, casting a glance to his elder sibling who stiffened slightly; stepping over his shorter brother.   
"Both of you?" The Dark Elf chuckled, tossing his head back as he laughed. Laurel had since backed away from the men, not wanting to get caught in the soon-to-happen crossfire. 

_**"So be it."** _

\---

" _ **ARCANA IGNITUS!**_ " Holden shouted as he pointed his raven-headed staff at the younger elves; a large ball of black and purple flames being hurled at the brothers. Barley took a step forward before calling out.  
" _ **INVINCIEA!**_ " A lavender shield materialized, blocking the incoming fireball and causing it to dissipate into nothing but pale purple embers. The iridescent shield then shattered into glittering hexagons before disappearing completely. Ian lifted his own staff, pointing it towards his father. 

" _ **VOLTAR THUNDERSEER!**_ " Ian shouted, a large bolt of lightning shooting forth, hitting Holden's chest. The elf cried out; dropping to his knees. He stood up, a thick, tar-like substance dripping from the wound on his chest. He chuckled, a wide sharp toothed grin spreading across his face. Holden allowed his elf disguise to melt away; revealing his true form. 

A black, dripping form that held a roughly elf-like shape. His entire body was made a strange, black, tar-like substance. He had elongated arms with sharp clawed hands. His eyes were black hollow holes with bright red pupils that seemingly glowed; sharp grin staying consistent on his face. 

Holden's true form emited some strange energy that caused fear to overtake anybody's senses.   
Ian and Barley felt their hearts pounding before joining hands for a moment; the energy of the Moonstone spreading through Ian's body.   
"We can't show any fear, Barley...It only makes him stronger." Ian spoke.  
"I understand." Barley responded, squeezing Ian's hand in reassurance. 

The Moonstone was able to dispel any fear the boy's felt but, Laurel wasn't so lucky. A black tendril flew from the demon's back, wrapping around Laurel's frame. Holden looked at his wife, the fear she felt empowering the man.   
" _MOM!_ " The elf brothers shouted, seeing their mother being held hostage by this monster. Black tentacles ensnared the woman, holding her captive behind the Dark Elf.   
"Barley, we have to save Mom. Otherwise, her fear is going to keep fueling him." The curly haired elf explained, chocolate eyes full of bravery.   
"Right. I'll distract him while you try to save Mom." The older elf decided, clutching his staff; Ian doing the same and nodding. 

Barley tilted his staff towards his father and took a deep breath. " _ **ARCANA IGNITUS!**_ " The arcane amethyst glowed and Dark Magic surged forth; three purple fireballs flying towards the inky entity. The mass lurched slightly, plunging one of his large tentacles into the ground, three smaller tendrils poking up further ahead, taking the blow from the fireballs. The tentacles retreated, quickly regrowing from the energy of the female elf's fear. 

Ian began trying to go around Holden, wanting to get a clear shot at the extension that held his mother. The demon's red eyes snapped in Ian's direction; having noticed the movement in his peripheral vision. Holden lifted a dripping arm and swung it, multiple needle-like projectiles flying towards Iandore. Ian lifted his wooden staff and thrust it forward; blue glitter surrounding the needles.  
" _ **Accelior!**_ " Ian called, the projectiles flying back to the sender, easily being absorbed by his goopy form. 

Holden held his hands together, separating them a moment later, dark purple energy surging between his hands before thrusting them towards Ian. The dark energy flew towards the skinny elf swiftly before he was even able to cast a counterspell. The boy's eyes widened as the energy sped towards him. Suddenly, a woosh of wind sped past Ian, blocking the blast for energy. The Shadow Ian was blocking the magic blast. 

" _You…_ " Holden growled, seeing the product of his own seed. The inky black entity flew towards the Dark Elf, grabbing his hands, the pair struggling. Ian took this opportunity and aimed his staff at the tendril that held his mother.   
" _ **CRYSTALIA!**_ " Iandore called, a burst of cold magic flying at Holden's tentacle, hitting it and freezing it completely. Laurel continued wiggling, the ice cracking soon shattering, dropping the women to the ground. The elder elf growled, coating his claws in magic and gripping the shadowy copy of Ian; the magic surging through the entity, causing it to burst, inky globs splattering across the room. 

Holden noticed the absence of Laurel's fear and thrusted multiple tendrils towards the women.   
" _ **INVINCIEA!**_ " Barley called, a lavender shield materialized in front of Laurel, causing the inky tentacles to be deflected. Ian looked over at his brother; he was sweating and panting. The black and purple veins were creeping up Barley's forearms, almost up to his inner elbow.   
" _ **BARRIERIOLA!**_ " Ian called, two iridescent barriers formed around the inky black entity's feet; effectively trapping him in place. 

Holden growled, trying to move his feet. He noticed something on the ground; the corrupted half of the Moonstone; glowing with a dark purple. One of his tentacles leapt towards the gem, wrapping around the gem and pulling it towards him. He felt the arcane energy surging through it and grinned.   
"You may think that you can win just by using that half of the Moonstone but, it's actually the object of your demise. Moonstones can be darkened by Arcane Arts but, they can just as easily be purified." Barley explained, removing the Moonstone from around his neck and tossing it to his brother who put it within the twisted top of his wooden staff.

_**"Oh, Holy Light, grant me the power to purge the evil power from the wretched darkness. Allow we the power of the Pure Light!"** _

Ian's staff and the Moonstone glowed brightly, a brilliantly white beam blasting towards the purple half of the Moonstone; allowing it to turn the same bright white. Holden shouted, the Moonstone burning his inky form. He screamed louder as the light transferred into a pillar of burning white energy. Both halves of the Moonstone shattered as the light faded. Holden looked like a charred husk; having reverted to his elf form albeit badly burnt.

" _Now._ " Ian spoke, him and Barley joining hands.

_**"We offer up our soul to banish this horrid being from this land. Hear our call, Lord of the Other Side, and banish the being known as Holden Hoarfrost."** _

A crimson hex circle materialized below Holden before crimson chains appeared, wrapping around each of the Dark Elf's limbs, pinning him to the ground. A large, hooded figure emerged from the circle; approaching the boys.   
"Which of you offers their soul?" The creature asked.  
"We'd... actually like to each offer half of our souls." Barley spoke after a moment.  
"Hmmmm... Interesting… Since you're siblings; I suppose that can be arranged." The specter chuckled, plunging his hands into Ian and Barley's chests; pulling out two blue orbs of energy. The specter stored the orbs in a satchel around it's waist and turned back to the hex circle; sinking into the ground; taking a struggling Holden with him. 

Laurel stepped towards her two son; both visibly tired and clearly still in awe of everything. The trio joined in a group hug; laughing, crying, and trying to process everything. 

\---------

-Epilogue-

-About A Year Later-

The Hoarfrost Family finally managed to reach a normal after adjusting to the changes of life. Due to the effects of the Banishment Spell; Nobody but the Hoarfrost family remembered Holden; as if he never existed. It was for the best. 

Barley finally enrolled in college; planning to study History; something that video games helped get interested in. Plus, he really enjoyed learning how the past was compared to the current time. He also started calling all his scars and wounds from his father, his "battle scars". 

Ian finished High School and seemed much happier. He began dating again; currently dating a man who's name started with a "W". He met him at the store he began working at; Magical Odds and Ends. Since the young wizard was actually able to use magic, the managers were quick to hire the elf. The man was a regular customer who took interest in the young elf and they really felt a connection.

\---------

_"I'll return...One day...These chains won't hold me forever…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.
> 
> Damn, this was such a ride and honestly something I had a lot of fun writing. And, yeah, this ending may be a bit cliche but, it is what it is. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
